La Geste des Namikaze
by Argouges
Summary: La situation est tendue au royaume de Konoha. Madara Uchiwa, aidé par son organisation secrète Sharingan, a usurpé le pouvoir. Le couple royal est mort et le prince héritier a disparu. Madara ordonne à l'Akatsuki, son unité de mercenaires d'élite, de le retrouver coûte que coûte. UA, donc l'univers de Naruto n'est pas vraiment respecté, même s'il restera pas mal de similitudes.
1. Chapter 1

La Geste des Namikaze

Prologue

Je m'appelle Naruto Nara. Ou plutôt, pendant des années, j'ai pensé que j'étais le fils du Ranger Shikaku Nara. Rien ne m'avait jamais laissé supposer que mon père n'était peut-être pas le ranger sympathique et nonchalant qu'il paraissait.

J'ai grandi avec lui et mon frère aîné Shikamaru dans la forêt de Brocéliande, au cœur du royaume des elfes. Curieusement, ceux-ci ont accueillis les êtres humains que nous étions avec bienveillance.

La reine des elfes, Tsunade Senju, m'a pris sous son aile et a assuré ma formation. Je n'étais pas un étudiant très doué, j'étais bien trop dissipé.

Durant toute mon enfance, quand je m'étonnais de nos dissemblances physiques – j'étais le seul blond aux yeux bleus dans une famille exclusivement composée de bruns aux yeux noirs- on me répondait que j'étais né d'un second lit et que je ressemblais à ma défunte mère.

Je l'ai cru. Pourquoi ne l'aurai-je pas fait ? C'était mon père et j'avais confiance en lui.

L'année de mes dix-sept ans, toutefois, mon petit monde s'écroula. Des visions apocalyptiques commencèrent à hanter mes nuits. Parfois, un couple se faisait assassiner, parfois un gigantesque renard à neuf queues dévastait une ville. Ces visions étaient toujours accompagnées d'un regard démoniaque rouge dont l'iris était orné de trois virgules noires.

Je sentais bien que ces cauchemars n'étaient pas ordinaires, qu'ils recélaient une signification qui m'échappait encore. Après avoir longuement hésité, je me décidais à en parler à mon père.

C'est alors que la vérité éclata :

Je ne m'appelais pas Naruto Nara.

J'étais fils de roi.

J'avais une quête à remplir…

Et un traitre à détruire.


	2. Un Prince est né

Chapitre 1 Un Prince est né

La salle du trône était noyée dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairée par la lueur de la pleine lune filtrant par les immenses baies vitrées.

Les murs à dominance bleue étaient parsemés de petites feuilles d'or alternant avec des tourbillons argentés, emblèmes du roi et de la reine de Konoha. Des tapisseries d'Aubusson chatoyantes évoquaient les hauts faits des rois d'autrefois.

Dans le fond de l'immense salle rectangulaire, une alcôve surélevée accueillait un imposant trône. Assis négligemment sur le fauteuil royal, un homme blond aux yeux bleus d'une vingtaine d'années tapotait distraitement l'accoudoir du bout des ongles. Sa posture altière et ses vêtements luxueux trahissaient une lignée royale évidente démentie par sa tignasse blonde que rien ne semblait pouvoir discipliner.

Il écoutait un homme qui lui parlait à voix basse. De taille moyenne et d'allure paresseuse, celui-ci avait attaché ses cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval haute. Deux cicatrices, vraisemblablement obtenues au combat, lui barraient la moitié droite du visage. Ses yeux noirs montraient une intelligence aiguë en partie annihilée par ses manières nonchalantes. Une barbiche noire conférait une note de maturité supplémentaire à son visage oblong.

Il se pencha vers son souverain et lui indiqua un point précis sur une carte qu'il tenait dépliée sur les genoux de son seigneur.

Un hurlement de douleur retentissant entre les épaisses murailles du palais fit sursauter les deux hommes. Le vassal échangea un regard soucieux avec son suzerain et déclara platement.

- La reine est entrée en couches ? N'est-ce pas trop tôt ?

- Trois semaines trop tôt, acquiesça le roi Minato, inquiet.

- Ça tombe mal.

Le roi hocha la tête :

- En effet, mon héritier n'a pas choisi le meilleur moment pour venir au monde. Avec la menace du Sharingan qui pèse sur nous, j'aurai préféré qu'il attende la date prévue. On aurait eu le temps d'emmener la reine au lieu sûr.

- Évacuer une femme en couches est absolument impossible. Si le Sharingan attaque ce soir, il va falloir tenir la position coûte que coûte.

- Tu as raison, Shikaku. Il serait bon de faire évacuer le personnel et les daimyos, juste au cas où. Je ne veux personne dans le palais à part les gardes et toute personne apte à assurer notre défense. Fais-les escorter par une escouade. Qu'ils partent dès maintenant.

- Bien, Maître Hokage.

Le roi Minato Namikaze esquissa un sourire. Maître Hokage…Cela faisait des années que son stratège et ami d'enfance ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi.

Ce surnom lui rappelait leurs longues parties de jeu, quand ils s'imaginaient être des ninjas protégeant Konoha d'un vilain sorcier et de son invocation, un renard à neuf queues.

Que d'heures ils avaient passé à imaginer les scénarios les plus farfelus. Sa défunte mère, amusée par l'ardeur qu'ils mettaient à ce jeu, lui avait offert un manteau blanc orné dans le bas de grandes flammes rouges sur lequel elle avait elle-même brodé les mots « quatrième Hokage ».

Ce fut son dernier présent. Deux semaines plus tard, elle faisait un malaise dont elle ne se remettrait pas.

Il avait conservé ce vêtement mi- cape, mi- manteau avec un soin religieux toutes ses années, pensant le transmettre à ses enfants quand ils auraient l'âge de pratiquer les mêmes jeux. Peut-être seraient-ils amis avec le fils de Shikaku. D'ailleurs à ce propos…

- Quand ta femme doit-elle accoucher ?

- Dans deux mois. Elle est partie avec Shikamaru chez sa mère la semaine dernière. Elle veut absolument accoucher dans sa maison natale, allez savoir pourquoi.

- Et tu as accepté ? s'étonna Minato.

- Je crois sage de ne pas contrarier une femme enceinte. Et puis, avec tout ce qui se prépare ici, je préfère la savoir loin d'ici avec les enfants.

Ainsi rappelé à la cruelle réalité, le roi hocha la tête et se pencha sur la carte.

- Bon. Organisons notre défense.

- Dame Iwako, les contractions sont de plus en plus rapprochées et le col de l'utérus est maintenant complétement ouvert.

- Bien. Tsume ! va donc prévenir le roi que le travail commence ! S'il veut assister à la naissance, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Kushina ! Les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Rappelle-toi bien de respirer comme je te l'ai appris.

Son assistante sortie, la sage-femme se tourna vers la parturiente et lui passa la main dans ses longs cheveux roux. La reine ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés sus la douleur et dévoila ses iris bleus emplis d'une certaine inquiétude. Elle sourit à celle qui l'avait mise ou monde et n'avait pas hésité à braver tous les dangers pour être présente au moment de la délivrance.

Rien n'avait pu dissuader cette sage-femme réputée autant pour son incomparable compétence que pour ses manières abruptes et son entêtement légendaire — d'accourir au chevet de celle qu'elle considérait un peu comme sa petite-fille.

Une nouvelle contraction se fit sentir. La reine agrippa le bord du lit et s'écria entre deux grognements de douleurs :

- Bon sang ! Ça fait un mal de chien !

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passage au roi qui, après avoir brièvement salué la sage-femme, se dirigea immédiatement vers son épouse. Celle-ci l'accueillit fraîchement :

- Minato ! Ah tout de même !

- Comment ça « Minato tout de même ». Je te signale que je suis venu dès que Tsume m'a prévenu.

- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu ne savais pas que les contractions avaient commencé. Ça fait des heures que je m'époumone à chacune d'elles !

- Mais ma puce…

- Pas de ma puce qui tienne ! C'est de ta faute ce qui m'arrive, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence d'être présent à mes côté !

- Mais c'est toi qui ne voulais pas que je vienne avant que le travail commence !

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Depuis quand écoutes-tu ce que je te dis, de toute façon ? Si tu tenais un peu à moi, tu serais passé outre et tu serais venu dès la première contraction. Tu ne m'aimes paaas !conclut-elle en sanglotant.

Minato secoua la tête, accablé. Depuis le début de sa grossesse, Kushina passait d'une émotion à l'autre à une vitesse fulgurante qui laissait bien souvent son époux sur la touche. Il attrapa la main de sa femme et y déposa un baiser fervent.

- Voyons chérie, tu sais bien que je t'aime et que toi et le bébé êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Pardon de ne pas être venu plus vite.

Une poigne de fer sur sa main le fit taire. Les contractions reprenaient. Les six heures suivantes furent émaillées de cris de souffrance et de « c'est ta faute tout ça ! » de la reine jusqu'à ce que les pleurs caractéristiques d'un nouveau-né se firent entendre. Minato s'approcha de son fils mais la sage-femme l'écarta pour mettre l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère.

Le moment était doux, heureux. Les deux parents regardaient avec tendresse celui qui était destiné à régner, leur fils adoré. Minato posa une main sur la tête de l'enfant, un peu comme une bénédiction et sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour et de fierté : leur fils était si beau ! C'était la huitième merveille du monde, le plus beau bébé de tous les temps !

Bien loin de la félicité royale, Shikaku Nara esquiva une boule de feu et laissa échapper un juron. L'attaque commençait à peine et l'ennemi avait sorti d'entrée de jeu l'artillerie lourde. Une explosion se fit entendre depuis le mur ouest. Il tourna les yeux dans cette direction et vit un grand dadais à la longue chevelure blonde perché sur un oiseau d'argile apparemment animé grâce à la magie.

Il évita une seconde boule de feu et détailla son adversaire actuel. L'homme, grand et élancé, portait ses longs cheveux bruns attaché en catogan. Ses yeux noirs inexpressifs ne déparaient en rien l'impassibilité de toute son attitude. Le manteau noir constellé de nuages rouge d'un goût douteux renseigna Shikaku sur l'identité des assaillants.

_Merde ! L'Akatsuki, rien que ça ! Les mercenaires du Sharingan ! _

Il esquiva une volée de kunai et se retrouva acculé contre le mur d'enceinte. S'il ne faisait pas attention, il allait se retrouver pris en sandwich entre les deux membres de l'Akatsuki.

Son adversaire fit un pas en avant et ses yeux virèrent au rouge. Trois petites virgules noires dansèrent un instant dans l'iris avant de se stabiliser.

_Merde, merde, merde ! Un Uchiwa en plus ! _

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi, déclara platement le membre de l'Akatsuki.

Ses pupilles évoluèrent encore et les trois virgules se rejoignirent au centre, formant un étrange motif dans les prunelles rouges.

- Arcanes lunaires.

Soudain les contours familiers du palais royal s'estompèrent pour laisser place à un espace rouge sang et vide. Une croix était plantée au milieu de nulle part. Sans savoir comment, Shikamaru se trouva attaché dessus et sentit son corps se faire transpercer par une lame. La douleur fut fulgurante. La torture recommença encore et encore pendant ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité.

Puis une voix :

- Itachi, Madara te demande.

Et le supplice s'arrêta soudainement. Shikaku resta un moment à terre, cherchant à reprendre son souffle puis vit son tortionnaire monter sur l'étrange monture de son compagnon d'arme. L'oiseau d'argile se dirigea aussitôt vers le mur effondré et vers, comprit-il soudain alarmé, l'endroit où se trouvait son ami et roi.

_Ils vont les tuer ! Il faut que j'intervienne !_

Le bébé se blottit contre sa mère et cacha sa mignonne frimousse contre le sein maternel. Minato sourit, attendri. Il caressa du dos de l'index la joue satinée du nourrisson, se promettant de toujours protéger cet être innocent, fut-ce au prix de sa vie.

Il s'agenouilla devant le lit de la parturiente et, comme son père l'avait fait avant lui, posa sa main sur le nombril de l'enfant et posa sur lui la marque des rois. Une lumière blanche dessina des volutes le long de ses doigts écartés pour finir par se concentrer dans sa paume. Peu après la magie se dissipa et une étrange marque apparut sur le ventre du nourrisson.

Cette marque, et le _Rex Magia_, la magie des rois, étaient la preuve indiscutable de la légitimité du souverain.

Soudain une terrible explosion retentit. Le mur externe de la chambre de la reine s'effondra. Minato s'empara de son épée Kyubi et s'interposa entre l'assaillant et sa famille. Pas question que ce salopard s'approche de sa famille.

Il réfléchit rapidement : Kushina était épuisée par l'accouchement et ne lui serait d'aucune utilité au combat et Naruto ne pouvait se mettre lui-même à l'abri.

- Kushina, ma chérie, je sais que tu es fatiguée mais je te demande de faire un dernier effort : vas mettre Naruto à l'abri et protège-le.

- Je ne te laisserai pas !

- Ne discute pas ! Iwako ! Emmenez-là avec Naruto en lieu sûr.

- Et toi ?

- Kushina, pense à Naruto. Il faut le mettre en lieu sûr. Ne t'occupes pas de moi, je vous rejoindrais plus tard !

La reine acquiesça silencieusement et se leva péniblement, rassemblant ses maigres forces pour fuir le plus vite possible, emportant son précieux fardeau dans un endroit sûr, suivie par la sage-femme, Iwako.

Elles venaient à peine de quitter la chambre qu'un bruit étrange se fit entendre, assez semblable à un sifflement et un homme fit son apparition comme recraché d'un vortex. Minato le reconnut immédiatement : Madara Uchiwa, son pire ennemi, son cauchemar même depuis qu'il avait promulgué cette loi interdisant les actes de magie noire et de nécromancie.

Madara Uchiwa, maître du Sharingan, guilde de sorciers en grande partie composée de membres du clan Uchiwa, réputés pour arracher les yeux de leurs ennemis afin de procéder à d'étranges expériences.

On racontait même qu'ils s'emparaient également des pupilles de leurs proches afin de se les greffer, s'appropriant ainsi, d'après eux, le pouvoir du légitime propriétaire des yeux en question.

Cette pratique cruelle et barbare était la raison pour laquelle la Guilde de Sharingan avait été interdite et le clan Uchiwa banni du pays. Madara avait quitté la Cour, écumant de rage, et jurant de se venger.

Les membres de ce clan qui refusaient ces pratiques malsaines furent autorisés à rester au pays à la seule condition qu'ils s'engagent à ne jamais quitter leur fief. Peu après, cette condition fut assouplie, le souverain exigeant juste de ceux-ci qu'ils informent la maréchaussée du lieu où ils allaient de leur présence dans leur secteur. Quelques-uns acceptèrent, ce qui leur valut la haine éternelle du chef incontesté du Sharingan.

Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa étaient de ceux-là. Amis de Kushina avant son mariage et farouches adversaires de Madara, ils avaient attiré l'attention du souverain sur les expériences glauques du maître de la guilde. Pour tous les autres membres du clan, c'était une trahison, une infamie. Ils s'étaient donc vus reniés par leur famille. Ils avaient accepté cet ostracisme, n'ayant plus à craindre que Madara découvre les étonnantes capacités de leur fils aîné, Itachi et ne décide de se les approprier via ses yeux. Ils s'en accommodaient donc, vivant une vie tranquille dans leur fief d'Izanagi.

Il était donc d'autant plus surprenant de trouver le propre fils de Fugaku, celui même qu'ils avaient voulu protéger, parmi les assaillants.

Sa présence aux côtés de Madara en ces lieux ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ça n'avait rien d'une vengeance. C'était une prise de pouvoir, un coup d'état.

Minato se mit en garde et commença à concentrer son pouvoir, _à malaxer son chakra_, comme il disait quand il jouait au ninja avec Shikaku.

Si Madara avait décidé de s'emparer du trône, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser un membre de la famille royale en vie. Il les tuerait tous, même Naruto.

Cela ne devait pas être.

Minato raffermit sa prise sur Kyubi, déterminé.

Cela ne serait pas.

Il sentit le Rex Magia envahir son corps, ce pouvoir héréditaire transmis de génération en génération, cette puissance qu'il n'utilisait que sur le champ de bataille et qui faisait trembler tous ses ennemis. Ceux-ci n'avaient-ils pas pour ordre de fuir le combat s'ils se trouvaient opposés à celui qu'ils avaient surnommé l'Éclair Jaune de Konoha à cause de sa rapidité quasi divine ?

Il lança un kunai sur Madara qui se dématérialisa pour l'éviter.

Il était seul. Où était donc passé ce bâtard ? Et les deux autres ?

Il comprit soudain : Naruto ! Kushina !

Il se précipita vers la porte mais Madara réapparut juste devant lui.

Ça allait mal. C'est tout ce que pouvait penser Kushina en voyant les deux membres de l'Akatsuki la poursuivre. Une petite explosion se fit entendre et un cri de douleur retentit. Iwako avait été atteinte par la déflagration. Kushina se précipita vers celle qui l'avait mis au monde et ne put que constater son impuissance. Une plaie béante s'étendait sur le thorax de la vieille femme. Elle était condamnée. Kushina aurait aimé rester auprès d'elle pour la soutenir lors de ses derniers instants mais leurs poursuivants approchaient. Elle devait protéger Naruto. Elle savait qu'Iwako comprendrait. Allons, les larmes seront pour plus tard, il y avait plus urgent : la vie de son fils.

Elle se redressa péniblement et se remit à courir. Elle entendait les pas de ses agresseurs se rapprocher. Dans sa tête, une seule idée : trouver de l'aide. Elle courait, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse, ses poumons la brûlaient. Des douleurs dans les jambes commencèrent à se faire sentir. Elle comprit que ses forces n'allaient pas tarder à l'abandonner. En un ultime effort, elle s'engouffra dans une pièce sur sa droite et barricada la porte. Elle savait que cet obstacle n'allait pas ralentir ses poursuivants très longtemps mais elle espérait pouvoir trouver de l'aide en criant par la fenêtre.

Shikaku entrait dans la cour de la demeure principale quand il entendit le cri de sa reine. Il se précipita à la fenêtre qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée et appela Kushina :

- Je suis là, venez vite !

- Shikaku ! Prenez Naruto et partez ! Partez le plus loin possible.

- Et Vous, Votre Majesté ?

- Moi ? Je ne partirai pas sans mon époux.

- Mais…

- Shikaku ! Je veux que vous me promettiez une chose : Prenez soin de Naruto. Élevez-le comme votre fils et, quand le moment sera venu, apprenez-lui ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Allez dans la Forêt d'Erufu.

- C'est de la folie, c'est en plein territoire elfe et tout le monde sait qu'ils haïssent les humains !

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. La reine Tsunade est une de mes vieilles amies. Je devais partir chez elle demain matin mais ce petit ange a décidé de venir plus tôt. Elle vous accueillera. Maintenant partez ! Vite !

La porte vola en éclats. Kushina releva le menton et accueillit la mort avec dignité, en véritable souveraine.

Dans la chambre du premier étage, le combat faisait rage. Minato avait essayé toutes les astuces qu'il connaissait mais rien n'y faisait : Toutes ses attaques passaient à travers son ennemi sans lui infliger le moindre mal. Serait-ce une illusion ? C'était la spécialité des Uchiwa, ce qui expliquerait, sans la justifier, leur obsession des yeux. Il évita un Kunai qui partit se planter dans le montant d'une fenêtre.

_Pourtant ce kunai est bien réel, alors ?se pourrait-il qu'il ait trouvé le moyen de se dématérialiser à volonté ? Comment serait-ce possible ? Une magie d'espace-temps ? Autre chose ?_

- Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Je vais vous tuer, Minato. Toi, ta femme et ton gniard. Et quand je t'aurai tué, je prendrai ton épée Kyubi et je monterai sur le trône.

_Il voulait Kyubi ? Bien sûr, Kyubi est le symbole du pouvoir royal mais cette épée renferme aussi une antique magie.  
Il faut absolument que je trouve le moyen de dissimuler Kyubi et de sauver Kushina et Naruto. _

Minato attrapa un de ses poignards spéciaux, imprégnés de son essence magique, et le lança à travers la tête de Madara et fonça tête baissée sur lui. Comme prévu, Madara se dématérialisa pour éviter le kunai et se matérialisa tout de suite après pour pouvoir parer l'attaque de Minato. Celui-ci fit appel au sort de Hiraishin, un sort de téléportation uniquement connu de lui et qui lui permettait de se téléporter à sa guise. Il se téléporta à la suite du poignard, qui était en fait une balise, et lança un autre sort régalien, le rasengan, à bout portant.

Madara fut touché. Minato profita de ce répit pour se précipiter au secours de sa femme et son enfant. Pendant qu'il courrait, il utilisa son sort d'Hiraishin pour téléporter Kyubi loin de Konoha. Il arrivait à peine dans la pièce ou se trouvait son épouse qu'une explosion retentit. Il se sentit faire un tout petit vol dans une lumière éblouissante.

Le fracas assourdissant d'une demeure qui s'écroule. Puis plus rien.

Il ne vit jamais les débris de la maison ensevelir son épouse. Il ne sut jamais ce qu'il était advenu de son fils.

Juste le froid. Les ténèbres. Puis plus rien.


	3. Mensonge et trahison

La geste des Namikaze

Chapitre 2 Mensonge et trahison

_Le fracas assourdissant d'une demeure qui s'écroule. Puis plus rien. _

_Il ne vit jamais les débris de la maison ensevelir son épouse. Il ne sut jamais ce qu'il était advenu de son fils. _

_Juste le froid. Les ténèbres. Puis plus rien._

Shikaku Nara se réveilla en sursaut, haletant. Dix-sept ans s'étaient écoulés et ces évènements continuaient encore à le hanter. Dix-sept ans pendant lesquels il revivait chaque nuit les évènements dramatiques de ce dix octobre. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier son meilleur ami et son épouse ensevelis sous les décombres, victimes d'un nécromancien mégalomane. Il se revoyait inlassablement fuir et les abandonner à leur funeste sort. Comme le lâche qu'il était. Curieusement, dans ses cauchemars, il se trouvait dans la peau de son ami. Le spectre de Minato lui reprochait-il sa couardise ? Probablement.

Son poing se crispa sur les draps quand la rage désormais familière le saisit. Après chaque nuit où il revivait ce cauchemar, il sentait la haine l'envahir. Ce jour-là, il l'avait promis à ses amis défunts : il vengerait leur mort et rétablirait les droits de leur fils. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait…et les sacrifices que cela impliquait.

Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, ce jour maudit serait lavé dans le sang de ceux qui l'avait fait couler.

Il serra les dents, la contraction involontaire des maxillaires lui conférant un air dangereux, menaçant. Oui, ils payeraient. Tous.

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. _**Sang pour sang**_.

Comme toutes les nuits où il faisait ce cauchemar, il se leva, sachant qu'il était vain de tenter de se rendormir. Il traversa le couloir et poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de ses fils. Le profond silence qui régnait dans la pièce l'avertit que les deux garçons dormaient à poing fermés.

Un gémissement plaintif retentit soudain : un des garçons s'agitait. Shikaku se dirigea vers le lit du plus jeune de ses fils et passa doucement la main dans la crinière blonde. Comme toujours, le toucher paternel apaisa le jeune homme. Shikaku se détourna et descendit dans la cuisine.

Sitôt qu'il fut sorti, le jeune homme blond ouvrit les yeux. Il se tourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond quelques instants avant de pousser un soupir bien bruyant. Le lit d'à côté grinça et une voix masculine chuchota.

-Galère, Naruto. Tu ne peux pas faire moins de bruit. Je voudrais bien dormir moi.

- Moi aussi.

- Galère, encore ce rêve ? Tu devrais m'écouter et en parler à Papa.

- Comment tu veux que je lui dise ça ? « Papa, je fais des rêves bizarre dans lesquels je vois des gens se faire tuer dans d'horrible souffrances mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien »? Il va me prendre pour un psychopathe.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

- Sois réaliste, Shika. Si mon subconscient m'envoie des rêves de mort et de destruction, ce n'est pas très bon signe pour ma santé mentale. Et si j'étais vraiment en train de devenir fou ?

- Naruto, un cinglé ne se poserait pas la question.

Naruto se figea soudain. Son regard devint fixe et les mots sortirent de sa bouche comme si le jeune homme n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il disait. Une lumière blanche luit de son nombril et enveloppa son torse nu, figeant Shikamaru.

_- Velamine malorum tenabrae obtegum terram. Tempore luces pereunt in tenebris sed lucet in spem longius. Vulpex incitabur. Suus tempore se ultores innocens. _

Shikamaru sauta hors de son lit et se précipita vers celui de son frère pour lui administrer deux gifles retentissantes. Naruto revint brutalement à lui et s'exclama :

- Ça ne va pas ! T'es malade ! Pourquoi tu m'as giflé ?

- Tu t'es mis à parler dans une langue étrangère ! C'était trop bizarre, tu étais comme en transe !

Naruto le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête, les yeux ronds et la bouche bée. Shikamaru aurait bien rit de la tête de parfait abruti que son frère lui montrait actuellement si les faits n'étaient pas aussi inquiétants.

- Écoutes Naruto ! Depuis quelques semaines, il t'arrive des choses vraiment étranges. Tu dois en parler à Papa. Si tu ne le fais pas, moi je le ferai.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas négociable, frangin. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais c'est trop grave. Papa doit être averti.

- D'accord, je lui en parle dès demain. Ça te va ?

- Ouais.

Shikaku Nara touillait son café depuis dix bonnes minutes quand ses fils entrèrent dans la cuisine, le tirant de sa léthargie. Le plus jeune, poussé par son frère, approcha de la table et déclara platement :

- Papa, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Alarmé par le ton inhabituellement sérieux de son cadet, Shikaku reposa sa cuillère et fixa son blondinet de fils. Celui-ci se dandina un instant, mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur de son père. Naruto se racla la gorge et se lança :

- Depuis quelque temps, je fais des rêves étranges et passablement flippants.

Shikaku se tendit, soudain en alerte. Ce qu'il avait à la fois attendu et redouté se produisait-il enfin ? La Rex Magia se manifestait-elle par l'entremise de ces rêves ? Afin de s'en assurer, il ne releva que le dernier mot de son fils.

- Flippant dis-tu ?

C'était très étrange. J'ai vu un homme qui me ressemblait mais en plus vieux se battre contre un type qui pouvait devenir immatériel. Le type qui me ressemblait était debout sur la tête d'un gigantesque renard qui détruisait tout sur son passage et soudain, le renard s'est transformé en épée. Les deux types se sont battus quelque temps et celui qui me ressemblait a fait apparaitre une sorte de boule d'énergie et a touché l'autre gars. il a profité que l'autre se tordait de douleur pour faire disparaitre son épée et fuir. Et là, les murs se sont effondrés et j'ai vu un regard terrifiant, rouge avec des sortes de virgules dedans. Je me réveille toujours à ce moment-là.

- Il est arrivé autre chose cette nuit, poursuivit Shikamaru. Une lumière étrange a entouré son corps. Ça faisait comme des volutes autour de son torse et un dessin en forme de spirale est apparu autour de son nombril. Ça faisait comme un soleil stylisé avec un tourbillon au milieu. Naruto est entré dans une sorte de transe et il s'est mis à parler une langue étrangère. J'ai rien compris.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Non, rien du tout. Que veux-tu qu'il y ait d'autre ?

- Naruto, grogna Shikaku. Je ne te crois pas.

- Ah, mais pourquoi je ne sais pas mentir, cracha Naruto.

Shikaku eut un bref sourire et redevint sérieux.

- Alors, ça vient ?

Naruto se détourna, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de répondre. Shikamaru soupira et expliqua à son père que depuis quelques semaines, Naruto attirait les créatures étranges.

- étranges? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il y a trois semaines environ, sur la rive du lac, on a vu une femme très belle. Elle s'est approchée de Naruto et a commencé à lui parler mais dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle s'est transformé en phoque et a plongé dans l'eau. Et avant-hier, c'était des genres de nains.

- Des morgans, rectifia Naruto.

- Je vois. Shikamaru, tu as dit que Naruto avait parlé dans une langue étrange. Tu as le don de te rappeler chaque mot que tu lis ou entends alors je veux que tu me répètes ce que tu as entendu. C'est important.

Shikamaru s'exécuta après un traditionnel « galère ».

Shikaku se redressa soudain.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Naruto, étonné par la réaction vive de son père.

_- Le mal recouvre la Terre d'un voile de ténèbres. La lumière vacille en cette époque sombre mais une lueur d'espoir luit au lointain. Le renard s'agite. Il est temps de venger les innocents_.

- C'est quoi, une prophétie ? Cela n'a aucun sens. Je n'ai rien d'un oracle !

Shikaku soupira et intima à ses fils de le rejoindre dans la pièce à vivre.

- Les enfants, ce que je vais vous dire aujourd'hui devra rester entre nous ? Vous ne devrez jamais en parler à qui que soit. C'est très important : la vie de Naruto en dépend.

- Ma vie ? Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

- Naruto ! tais-toi et écoutes ! Ce que je vais te dire va probablement te bouleverser mais je veux que tu me promettes de m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

- Bouleverser ? mais…

- Promets-le !

- Je te le promets.

- Asseyez-vous, ça va être long.

- Il y a dix-sept ans, reprit-il après un petit silence, le maître du Sharingan, une guilde nécromancienne, a attaqué Konoha et s'est emparé du trône après avoir assassiné la famille régnante.

- On sait tout ça papa, protesta Shikamaru. Nos profs nous ont souvent raconté cette histoire.

- Ce que je vais vous dire n'est connu que de moi et de la reine des elfes. Et pour cause, j'y étais.

Naruto et Shikamaru se redressèrent comme un seul homme, leur intérêt émoustillé par cette révélation.

- Comment ça, t'y étais ? demanda Shikamaru. Je croyais que tu détestais la ville, alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

- À cette époque, je vivais à Konoha et je n'avais jamais rien connu d'autre. J'étais le conseiller du roi en même temps que son meilleur ami. Il s'appelait Minato Namikaze. Il y a dix-sept ans, donc, la femme de Minato a accouché d'un petit garçon. Quand le Sharingan a attaqué, la reine m'a confié son enfant en me faisant promettre de le mettre en sécurité et de le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de comprendre. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Tu es cet enfant, Naruto.

Naruto s'affaissa sur le canapé comme assommé. À aucun moment il ne s'était douté de quoi que ce soit. Toute sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge, une illusion. Et face à lui, cet homme qu'il ne pouvait plus appeler père et qui lui avait menti chaque jour de sa vie. Comment pourrait-il encore lui faire confiance après ça. Shikaku déglutit, désolé de faire souffrir cet enfant qu'il aimait autant que son propre fils. Mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

- Minato était un Namikaze. Il n'était pas sorcier mais possédait quelques pouvoirs inconnus du commun des mortels. C'est ce pouvoir que recherchait Madara.

- Quel genre de pouvoir ?

- La légende raconte que le premier Namikaze avait conclu un pacte avec le monde chimérique, gagnant de cette façon un pouvoir non-négligeable.

- Chimérique ?

- Fantastiques, ou folkloriques si tu préfères : esprit animal, lutins, anges etc. Chaque Namikaze doit renouveler le pacte quand il arrive à l'âge de raison. Il est temps pour toi de renouveler le pacte. Le fait que tu as vu une silkie et des morgans le prouve.

- Et mes cauchemars ? s'enquit Naruto.

- Je pense que ces cauchemars se rapportent au jour de ta naissance.

- Tu veux dire, genre des souvenirs ? C'est impossible, j'étais trop jeune !

- Les évènements de ce jour-là sont vraiment très proches de tes cauchemars. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Ce renard que tu vois est sûrement Kyubi, l'esprit renard. Kyubi est le protecteur de la famille de ta mère, Kushina Uzumaki. Quand son pays, Uzushio, a été détruit, Kushina a scellé Kyubi dans l'épée de son époux. Madara comptait bien s'emparer du pouvoir de Kyubi mais ton père lui a coupé l'herbe sous le pied en l'envoyant hors de portée. Et ce regard rouge avec des virgules est l'apanage des Uchiwa, le Sharingan. Les personnes dotées de ce pouvoir sont des maîtres de l'illusion. Tu devras être très prudent si tu as affaire avec eux. Autre coïncidence étrange : tu dis que tu vois les murs s'effondrer or tes parents ont été ensevelis.

- Et la lumière blanche qui est apparue avant que Naruto joue les oracles ? s'enquit Shikamaru.

- Sûrement une manifestation de la Rex Magia.

- La Rex Magia ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça encore ? demanda Naruto, complétement largué.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre, Naruto. Seul un Namikaze le pourrait. Tout ce que je peux t'en dire, c'est que c'est un pouvoir qui est transmis de génération en génération. Seuls la lignée royale la possède. C'est tout ce que je sais. Peut-être que l'ermite des crapauds pourrait t'en dire davantage.

Naruto se leva sans un mot de plus et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu, Naruto ?demanda Shikaku.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, _père_.

Le mot était clairement sarcastique et empli de rancœur. La pilule avait manifestement du mal à passer. Shikamaru le sentit bien. Si Naruto ne pardonnait pas ses mensonges à leur père, leur petite famille ne s'en relèverait pas. Il fallait qu'il parle à son frère. Non pas son frère, réalisa-t-il soudain. _Son futur roi._

- Je viens avec toi !

- Seul.

Le mot avait claqué comme un coup de fouet. Les deux hommes le prirent pour ce que c'était : un ordre. Ils se regardèrent, soucieux. Rien ne serait plus pareil.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Naruto était sorti et Shikaku commençait à être très inquiet. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher et les créatures de la nuit allaient commencer à rôder.

Shikamaru lança un regard à son père, l'air de dire : tu vois à quoi ça nous mène, tes cachotteries ? Au moment où Shikamaru décidait de partir à la recherche de Naruto, celui-ci fit son entrée dans le petit chalet où il avait vécu toute son enfance. Il ignora les deux hommes et monta l'escalier menant aux chambres. Shikaku se passa une main accablée sur le visage. C'était encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait envisagé. Connaissant le caractère de feu de son cadet, il s'était attendu à des reproches bien mérités voire même des coups mais pas à ce silence pesant comme s'il n'existait plus aux yeux de son fils adoptif. Et cela, pour lui, était pire que la mort. Une agonie.

Il fallait qu'il s'explique, qu'il s'excuse. Il était prêt à supplier, à se prosterner même sil cela lui permettait de retrouver l'enfant joyeux et souriant qu'il avait aimé dès le premier regard posé sur la frimousse d'ange du nourrisson. En aucun cas il ne voulait perdre son fils. Adoptif ou pas, il était son père. Il ne laisserait pas cette tête de mule l'oublier.

Il finit de mettre le couvert et monta à la suite de son fils.

- Naruto, je…

- Je ne veux rien entendre. Laissez-moi.

Quelle fin de non-recevoir, pensa-t-il. Pas la peine d'essayer de discuter avec lui pour le moment. Il essaya de rétablir le contact avec la grande faiblesse du blond.

- Tu viens manger ? J'ai fait des ramen.

- Je n'en veux pas.

Il redescendit les escaliers encore plus abattu. Que Naruto refuse de manger, c'était déjà énorme mais qu'il dise non à des ramen était proprement inconcevable !

Il s'assit à table et déclara à Shikamaru, très peiné:

- Il ne veut même pas de mes ramen.

- C'est pourtant infaillible, d'habitude. Il t'en veut vraiment.

- Il me hait.

- Mais non, papa. C'est Naruto, il est incapable de haïr qui que ce soit. Il va se calmer, tu verras.

- Puisses-tu avoir raison.

Naruto passa la porte de la cuisine et s'adossa au chambranle. Tout dans son attitude était hostile.

Shikaku. Je voudrais que vous répondiez à une question : Pourquoi m'avoir pris en charge ? C'était juste parce que vous l'aviez promis à ma mère ?

- Tu n'as pas d'enfants, Naruto. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Quand ta mère t'a déposé dans mes bras, tu m'as regardé et tu m'as souri. Un nouveau-né ne sourit jamais mais toi si. Ça m'a bouleversé. Tu allais avoir le destin le plus terrible qu'on puisse imaginer et toi, tu souris. À cet instant, je me suis juré de tout faire pour que tu gardes ce sourire et que tu ais l'enfance la plus heureuse possible. Tu es devenu mon fils à cet instant. Je t'ai aimé tout de suite. Si je t'avais trouvé sur le bord d'une route, j'aurai agi de la même manière.

Naruto se senti soudain penaud. Cet homme lui avait menti, certes mais il lui avait effectivement procuré l'enfance la plus heureuse qu'il puisse imaginer. Ce père qu'il avait renié plus tôt avait sacrifié tellement de choses pour lui ! Il avait vraiment été un père pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui nier cela. Il se rappela soudain ce que lui avait dit la reine des elfes un jour :

_- La famille, ce n'est pas seulement la lignée. Dans ta vie, tu rencontreras des gens avec lesquels tu auras une affinité particulière, une affection bien plus forte que la simple amitié. Ils entreront dans le cercle fermé de ceux que tu aimes plus que tout au monde. Peu importe que tu n'es aucun lien de parenté avec eux. Ces gens feront partie de ta famille, ils deviendront ta famille. Et même si tu commets des erreurs, ils seront toujours là pour t'aimer et te soutenir, même s'ils n'approuvent pas toujours tes choix. Les membres d'une famille font bloc contre l'adversité, ils se protègent, ils se serrent les coudes. Ils s'aiment. C'est la seule chose qui compte._

Naruto se serait donné les claques pour ne pas avoir compris cela plus tôt. En se murant dans ce silence hostile il avait peiné son père. Il le voyait bien à ses yeux trop brillants. Impulsivement, il se jeta dans les bras de Shikaku en lui demandant pardon de s'être montré si ingrat. Shikaku lui rendit son étreinte et passa sa main dans la crinière blonde en un geste habituel.

Tout était pardonné.


End file.
